Sunlight love
by 1Echelon1
Summary: Did you want to know what happened after breaking dawn? here is my version :D Btw, expect the unexpected, and yes Edward,Bella, Renesmee, The Cullens and the Wolf Tribe are in it! also expect a new character to umm... complicate things... :D
1. Everyday Life

**I do not own twilight, the characters, the plot or any of the amazing quotes unfortunately, they are owned by the amazing Stephenie Meyer and Atom :D **

Sunlight Love

Preface-

Was I dreaming? Could this really be happening to my precious family, my life, my soul, my heart.

I had so many questions in my head and my daughter was asking me them- what could I tell her? What was happening? Were we going to survive? And were we going to see each other again?

1. Every day life

"Ha" I laughed sarcastically- my strength was nothing against Emmett anymore I had weakened since becoming a vampire. Because newborns were always stronger when first "born" over time they gradually weakened to be as strong as a normal vampire, Emmett had beaten me at arm wrestling a week ago and was now using are deal unwisely. Our agreement had been that if I won he wouldn't talk about me and Edward rudely, and if he won he would get a lot worse. He had stuck to his word and was now being extremely annoying- a few comments had me steaming and Edward growling viciously.

Renesmee was sitting in the corner reading to herself quietly, she had no idea what Emmett was talking about- she had the body of a 7 year old but had the mind of a 40 year old.

"Momma when are we going to see Jacob again?" Renesmee enquired.

What should I tell her- I didn't know- I struggled to keep a smile on my pale face- it was good that my eyes were know golden and not red but I still had to keep my muddy brown contacts in to convince Charlie that I wasn't "supernatural". I smiled tentatively.

"Jacob is with his Dad right now sweetheart" Edward crooned softly.

"Why isn't that mutt here!" Rosalie hissed.

"He hasn't seen his Dad in ages" Edward replied quietly.

Rosalie huffed quietly.

"We need to go hunt Bella" Edward reminded me.

"What about Renesmee?"

"She'll be here when you get back" Edward answered.


	2. Supernatural Normal

2. Supernatural normal

I felt sick in the pit of my stomach- was this normal for a vampire?

"Edward I can't do it"

"Just think of them as strangers" he replied

"But they will stare and whisper because I look different- they'll hate me!"

"Edward …"

"… Bella you _can_ do this- they used to be your friends especially Angela"

I snorted "Only Angela"

"Well okay but you can't read her mind, she never judges people, anyway who cares what _they_ think, they'll be dead soon."

"Edward! Don't say that!"

"Well it's true"

"But it's still depressing"

"Well you just said it yourself they weren't even your friends anyway"

"Well I was friends with them they just didn't return the favour, okay let's get on with this before I go crazy"

"It was your idea"

"I know but I have to see them again and show them I am happy and well"

"I know, I know" Edward flashed my favourite crooked smile.

We were suddenly racing through the forest to reach Forks, me and Edward held hands contently but still Edward could feel the tension in my hands.

"Here we are" said Edward.

"What?" I asked.

"This is where the school reunion is?" I continued.

"Yeah they said that it would be "best" to come here" Edward said pointedly

Why the school?

Edward saw the wonder in my eyes

"Because if you have a weak mortal brain you can't remember what happened 5 years ago" Edward said laughing.

"Oh" I mumbled

Edward groaned

"What?" I muttered quietly

"Jessica expects to see us there and she going to fill you on the latest gossip"

I groaned "can you please tell me it so I can look surprised or upset"

"There wouldn't be any fun in that"

"please…"

"… I'll tell you one- her and mike are getting married"

"Oh great she'll be wanting _me _to help her find her dress…"

Edward snickered

"Ok let's get this over with" I mumbled

Me and Edward walked into the dull grey hall, wow I had missed so much with my human eyes, it was incredible seeing the light carvings scraped into the wooden flooring and the dust motes which had been untouched for years.

I inhaled deeply through my nostrils, the burn was electrifying. I wanted to hunt down the weak prey, Edward felt the change and squeezed my hand. He gave me a cautious look.

"How am I going to do this?" I mumbled so human ears wouldn't hear.

I was now panicking, I could kill all of them right now- no I told myself.

They had family, friends, a life.

Whereas I had an eternity to spend with Edward, Renesmee and my vampire and werewolf family.

"I know you can do this Bella just remember what jasper told you, focus." Edward whispered.

"Ok" I mumbled concentrating.

That's when I first saw Jessica- my whole body started shaking, this is what Jacob must have felt when he was angry, but I wasn't angry. I was thirsty.

My throat felt so sore, so dry. I would have done anything to have a drink of human blood…

"Hi Bella" Jessica squealed with delight.

That's when I noticed she was holding Mike's hand. Edward had been right.

"Hi" I tried to seem as enthusiastic.

That's when she noticed the difference, her eyes were full of so many questions.

They were both stunned to silence.

I smiled to ease the tension.

Jessica shuddered delicately. She winced when she saw me and Edward hugging each other tightly.

She must have remembered that she wished she could've been me in Edwards arms…

Edward suddenly snickered under his breath, he must have be listening to her thoughts.

Or maybe it was my expression.

I pulled my face together before Jessica or Mike noticed.

I had to start conversation so I sucked a gulp of air. That was a bad idea, my throat burned like someone was lighting a fire.

"We have to talk" I said to Jess.

"It has been so long…"

"… Yes, yes I have some brilliant news!" Jessica interrupted.

"Me and Mike are getting married!"

I pretended to be stunned and happy.

"Wow… that's great news!" I said pretending to be stunned.

"Congratulations" Edward added in a polite tone.

Mike shuddered at a thought.

Why was Edward so much better at this?

He always told me he had "centuries of practise."

"Umm… we also wanted to ask if u wanted to be one of our bridesmaids?"

I pretended to be stunned again.

"Umm sure that would be… amazing!"

I now felt guilty for not asking her to be my bridesmaid but I was bursting with relief that I hadn't killed anyone and no one was whispering… yet.


	3. Shopping Trip

3. Shopping trip

"Well done Bella!" Jasper congratulated

"She really is something else!" Edward muttered in agreement.

"Are you sure she's a vampire?" Emmett joked

I growled at him- I was still furious about the comments he had been saying.

He roared with laughter at my expression and went into the front room.

Someday I was going to…

"…Bella?", Edward caught my attention again.

"We need to take Renesmee home" Edward reminded me.

I nodded my head in agreement.

Alice ran up too me, and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow bright and early" Alice chimed

"Yeah" I grumbled- Alice was taking me on another shopping trip. Groan.

Edward stared at me.

"Sorry not tonight I need to work on my languages" I grumbled

"No, you don't have to, I will always be your translator if you want" he replied.

"Edward I _need_ to learn this"

"What would I do if I was on my own in another country?"

"You wouldn't be on your own I will always be with you if you want me to be."

"Edward …you can't always guarantee that."

"You were always so stubborn" Edward grumbled.

I laughed

"Yep"

Me and Edward stayed up all night learning Italian.

"Well that's another language I know" I said cheerfully

"Yes you've learnt French, Spanish, Russian, Polish, German, Dutch, Turkish and now Italian" he laughed.

"But you still need to catch me up" he laughed even harder.

I childishly stuck my tongue out.

"So what do you want to do now then" Edward whispered into my ear.

I snickered.

He pulled me into his arms and hugged me softly- would I ever get used to his perfection?

"Do you remember when it was Renesmee's first birthday?" I whispered

"Yeah I have a brilliant memory" Edward joked.

I snickered softly.

"Yes, that was a great day- Renesmee got a first bike and she didn't even had to practise to be perfect!" he continued.

"Yeah, I cant believe how much she has grown though in the last six months" I replied.

"Yeah, and its now nearly Christmas, what are we going to get her?" he inquired

"Well she loves classics, maybe we could get her some advanced novels that may challenge her a bit more"

"And we could get her a family crest just like ours, maybe on a bracelet and Jacob could add his own charm on, like he did for you"

I groaned.

"What's the matter?" Edward asked.

"Alice is taking me out today- I had better get ready" I replied.

I flipped out of bed and whipped my clothes on in a rush.

"Alice is wrong about you having a bad fashion sense, that top compliments you perfectly and you could wear anything and pull it of!"

I smiled because that is what I used to think about him- perfect.

I raced threw the forest enjoying the morning breeze in my hair.

The house came into view and I sighed- this was my home

"Where have you been?" Alice shouted.

"We wont have as much time now" she sighed.

"I was with Edward… and we kind of lost time"

Alice sighed with frustration.

"Ok, ok let's go- bye Esme"

"Bye Alice"

"Bye Bella"

We then started running- it was quicker than going in the car.

I smiled at the thought

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Out hunting" she replied.

"They went yesterday" I said surprised.

"Yeah… there was a ummm…change of plan she had a smile threatening to explode into a laugh.

"… Ok" I answered annoyed

I knew there was a secret I wasn't meant to know, I now usually didn't bother asking because I didn't really want to know, it was obviously to do with my birthday… groan. Could it only be two days away?

"Alice, don't I have enough clothes to last me everyday of the year?" I groaned

"No, anyway this looks nice on you, and the old, faded jeans you're wearing now look awful on you" she shuddered at a thought.

"But I have so many dresses…"

"… You can never have too many dresses and you might need this in a emergency"

"What sort of an emergency?" I laughed. "A fashion show emergency?" I laughed even harder.

She sighed.

"I wish you had some sense of fashion" she nodded her head in disparagement.

She went to the counter and paid for the dress, my eyes bulged when I saw the price.

"You're paying £1000 for that dress!- who is it for?" I inquired.

"Who do you think?" she replied

"No! that cant be for me!" I exclaimed.

"Well it is your birthday soon, Bella!" she replied.

"You're getting me a £1000 dress for my birthday!"

"No I am getting you more than just a dress"

I sighed, I hated birthdays, especially presents.


	4. Changes for the best

4. Changes for the best

"I love the meadow" I sighed into Edward's chest.

"Yes, before I met you, I thought it was the most beautiful thing in my world" he replied.

"I love the way the birds sing their beautiful songs, the way the breeze blows your hair, the way the suns rays soak up into your face, this is what makes the meadow magical- like a fairytale but better" I sighed.

"You could just imagine children playing and laughing and animals running all over the place, but it would never be spoiled because all the love of children and animals would make the meadow even more magical" he whispered.

I snuggled closer to him, this was the only place we were ever really alone together, all our problems seemed to drift away here.

"I love you" I said.

"You are the most important person in my life" he said passionately.

"As you are mine" I smiled.

"We had better be going, Renesmee will be waiting for us" he said

We got up and took one last look at the glittering meadow, I looked at Edward's sparkling skin and stood in awe for a fraction of a second. Would I ever get used to how beautiful his skin looked in the sun? I didn't think so.

Then suddenly we were racing threw the forest back to Forks.

The house then came into view and the huge trees swung in the breeze it was like a fairytale castle.

I jumped lightly across the river and landed steadily on my toes.

The thrill of running still got me excited and it took me a few minutes to adjust to being slower around Renesmee.

I ran threw the back door and scooped up Renesmee, she smiled when she saw me and started telling me about her day with Carlisle and Esme.

Meanwhile Jacob came threw the door with some food he had got for Renesmee and laid it down in front of her.

"I went and saw Jared and Sam today, they were concerned because they smelt a new scent which isn't human or vampire's scent that he recognises- he asked if you would go and check it out tomorrow and see if you recognise the scent" he said unconcerned.

My mind was going round in circles- what if it was the Volturi?

What if they had come back with a better army and they were going to battle us?

What would happen to Renesmee? It was the sense of déjà vu all over again.

Edward's face reflected my thoughts- he was very concerned.

Jacob took in the atmosphere and replied "You think it's them don't you?"

He now also looked concerned and came over to make sure Renesmee was okay.

Carlisle and Esme came into the room and said "We can't risk it, can you tell Sam that all the Cullen's will be over in an hour to check the scent"

"Ok" was all that Jacob replied with, with one last goodbye to Renesmee, he was gone again.

The next hour was tense we kept on telling the same story, when gradually the whole family came back from various hunting trips and outings.

We then made are way to La Push we waited at the borderline until Sam, Jacob and the werewolf tribe came to greet us.

"Jacob, told us your concern of the scent and we have agreed to let you come and see if you know the scent because we are concerned of the welfare of our tribe, your family an the local residents of La Push and Forks" said Sam

Sam and Jacob were the only ones in their human form it wasn't because the others didn't trust us, it was because they were scared of an intruder in La Push and they wanted to be ready in case this "visitor" attacked.

"Ok, where was the scent found then?" Edward asked patiently.

"Just north slightly, would you care to follow us?" Sam said in a rush.

The wolves were well informed and Sam and Jacob went into the bush to return to their wolf form, we followed them north into an open area where no trees stood.

Sam returned to his human form again behind the trees so he could talk to us.

"Here is the scent" Sam pointed to a plot of land near a tree on the outside of the opening.

Edward went to investigate making sure not to touch the scent, in case it confused the scent.

"No, I have never come across this scent before" Edward replied.

The whole family took it in turns to smell the scent , until the last person- Jasper.

He looked confused and shocked, then Edward stiffened beside me.

"What, who is it?" I almost screamed.

I clutched Renesmee tighter to my cold chest.

"I think…it…it…is…Maria" he stuttered astonished.

I felt concern and relief.

First of all it wasn't the Volturi, but it was a vicious vampire who had killed thousands of humans and vampires, through newborn vampire army's, this is what scared me stiff.

"Oh, no!" was all that Edward could say he must be seeing the visions of Maria that Jasper had in his head, memories from a lifetime ago, thoughts of horror, violence and destruction…

"Who is this Maria?" Sam asked

"I suggest that the wolf tribe comes back to our house immediately, so we can explain who Maria is" said Carlisle calmly.

"Ok, but it won't be necessary for the whole tribe to come?"

"No, no of course just bring as many people as you need" replied Edward.

"Ok, Jacob, Jared, Quil, Seth, Embry, Paul and Leah" Sam said quickly.

"Also make sure that you stick together and never go in the forest on your own" Edward replied.

A small pack of tiny wolves that had obviously just become wolves sniffed Sam's hand and ran into the dark forest.

"Ok, let's go" Carlisle said

Me, my family and the remaining wolves ran back towards Forks, passing the Calawah river.

I leaped over the river not waiting to see what the wolves would do, and ran into the comforting place, I called home.

The wolves and family filed in behind me and sat down.


	5. The meeting of Maria

5. The meeting of Maria

That evening was spent re-telling Jasper's story which I had heard a few years ago before coming a vampire.

The wolves were worried and promised to be careful and keep a look out for this "Maria"

All the wolves left except for Seth and Jacob, I noticed that Seth was talking to Edward and Jacob, Renesmee and the rest of my family were busy so I decided to go for a walk on my own.

I walked out the room and saw Edward give me a questioning look, I just nodded my head in his direction and started running, deeper and deeper into the forest…

The only way to clear my head was run, no one could distract me from my thoughts, all the smells of the animals, the sweet honey flavour and the smell of flowers, also the tastes. I could taste the fog and humid temperature in my mouth, the sickly sweetness of the lavender and I could sense the mouth-watering heartbeats of the animals close by.

Then I was distracted when suddenly a graceful but strong force pushed me to the ground, It took me a second to get my thoughts back together- what had that been?

My thoughts were answered when quickly I bounced up and saw a human, but it was too beautiful to be a human… it was a vampire!

So, this must be Maria I thought to myself, the vampire's stance was weary and it seemed to relax when she saw that I was not going to harm her.

Her voice was like chimes when she said "Sorry, I didn't realise that there was a vampire in the area, where are you heading too?"

"Umm, no where I live on a permanent residents here with my family"

Her eyes bulged when I said two words "permanent" and "family"

"You live here permanently?" she asked bewildered.

"Yes, I have a family of seven other vampires" I said calmly.

There was no need to make things awkward by explaining that what I had just said was technically incorrect and there was actually 7 and a half vampires, and half a human!

She was so stunned that she didn't reply.

"Would you like to meet them?" I questioned her.

"Yes, but are you sure they won't mind?" she inquired.

"They won't mind, we've kind of been expecting you, isn't your name Maria?"

"umm… what!…how did you know?"

she was stunned.

"An old friend of yours came across your scent earlier today and may I add, can you please refrain from hunting in the immediate area please?"

"Yes… sure… who is this friend of mine?" she said surprised.

"You would know him by the name of Jasper" I said smugly.

Her eyes filled with excitement and shock.

"You know… Jasper?" she said bewildered.

"Yes" I said

"Come on we must hurry they will be wondering where I am" I replied


	6. Introductions and Old Memories

6. Introductions and old memories

We raced threw the forest at full speed and came to the Cullen's house.

Her eyes widened when she came across the scent of Jasper.

"You were telling the truth, he really is here!" she cried out in amazement.

My family must've heard the strangers exclamation and were suddenly in front of me in a tense formation.

"Bella, quick get away" said Edward urgently.

"w..w..hat?" I stammered

Then I processed what they were saying- they thought she was a threat!

"No, it's fine Edward, Maria wanted to see Jasper again- that's all" I reassured him.

Everyone went into shocked silence.

"This is Maria?" Edward replied shocked.

"Yes" was all that Jasper said- he seemed to be as shocked as everyone else at the guest.

"It's nice to meet you finally" said Alice.

"Oh… you must be the Alice everyone has been talking about" replied Maria.

"What… how did you know about me?"

"Well I met a group of vampires by the name of Kachiri, Senna, Zafrina" she replied.

"The Amazon coven!" I said in astonishment.

"You know them!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, they helped us defeat The Volturi!" we all said at the same time.

Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"You…you…defeated The Volturi. she said stunned.

"You certainly are a fighting family!" she carried on.

"No, no we aren't" Carlisle said quickly.

"We had a fight over, this little one" said Edward calmly.

"No, she isn't what I think she is!" Maria screamed before jumping 10 yards back.

"No, no" I almost screamed back.

It was a sense of déjà vu all over again.

"I am the parent of her and so is Bella" Edward said calmly.

"We're her biological parents" I said.

What… how?" she inquired.

"I was a vampire, and Bella was a human when she conceived Renesmee"

"She merely survived" Edward continued calmly.

"Oh…" started Maria.

"… are you staying long?" Edward interrupted.

"You can stay with us for a while- if you want" he said.

"Umm…yes, I came her to meet Jasper and his new family" she replied.

"Its nice to see your happy and well" she smiled attentively.

"You to" said Jasper meaningfully.

"Well this is a relief- we thought you were going to attack!" I said relieved.

The rest of the evening was spent explaining about the wolves and the families individual life stories.


	7. An unexpected shock

7. An unexpected shock

The next morning the sun glistened threw the trees and the birds were singing their sweet songs, it was like any other morning, normal. The Cullen's were all gathered around the dining room table and were discussing Maria, she had gone to hunt outside of Forks.

"I don't know if I trust her, I have a bad feeling about this" Edward worriedly said.

"Me to" Jasper said quietly.

"Her emotions seem quite protected" he continued.

"As does her mind…" Edward said full of concern.

"We cant just kick her out, she seems like she is here to make amends for the past!" cried Esme.

"I'm not…sure" Alice said sadly.

"I cant see any clear visions of her" she said confused.

"I think we should let her stay, but just be careful" said Carlisle calmly.

That evening Bella and Edward went to their cottage and put Renesmee to sleep, her room was next to Jacobs because after Jacob imprinted on Nessie they had added a room for him in the cottage.

"Edward, you have to trust Maria I think she doesn't mean to cause harm" Bella said softly.

"I don't know Bella she must know about my gift because she is hiding her thoughts pretty well" Edward said worriedly.

"But don't worry my love, if she causes any trouble we can deal with it- she is nothing to The Volturi!" Edward whispered in my ear.

He started to hum my lullaby and I relaxed, of course I couldn't fall asleep because vampires never slept but it was similar, I wasn't really conscious, I could just lightly hear Edwards humming gently in my ear. It was morning when I was suddenly came back to consciousness, Edward was still by my side and was laying next to me looking deeply and passionately into my face.

I quickly got up and hurriedly put my clothes on, Edward did the same and went to go and wake up Jacob and Nessie.

We all left the house and headed to the Cullen home, everyone apart from Alice was in the room, including Maria.

When we came in all their faces smiled back at me apart from one- Maria- for the first time I saw thirst, anger and vengeance in her eyes- this shocked me and I almost grabbed Nessie and ran out the room. almost.

I was so scared that Edward told everyone we were going to the meadow, he was obviously going to ask me what was wrong, but then suddenly him and Jasper stiffened and Alice ran into the room with shock and terror in her narrowed eyes.

Maria jumped up and went into a protective stance.

"No!" Edward shouted but it was too late, Maria had pounced on me and taken me head first into the opposite wall, making the wall shudder and groan.

Maria screamed and a feral snarl escaped her raised lips, in an instance my family had surrounded me and Nessie and were in a protective formation.

She lunged and Jasper was forcefully knocked back into the other wall.

Edward lunged at Maria with great speed and managed to knock her over, but he also was knocked into the wall, this was it- my chance to protect my family and shine- I lunged at Maria and sent her flying through the air and managed to rip her arm of at the same time.

She shrieked with agony and lunged back at me but I grabbed her other arm and ripped it into tiny pieces.

She collapsed on the floor and tried to get up unsuccessfully, I managed to rip one of her legs off with all my force, it seemed to work and she screamed even louder.

She was writhing on the floor with agony and her blood thirsty eyes glared at me with a look of vengeance, I cowered back but composed myself, I looked over at Jasper.

Jasper was lighting a fire and was looking ferociously at Maria with dark blood thirsty eyes, everything was going to be fine and my family were safe.

Relief swelled threw me and I turned to face Edward and smile at him- his face told another story, he looked scared and shocked!

I was going to ask him what was wrong when suddenly Edward screamed and I turned back to just see a glance of Maria lunge at me with angry eyes, a force hard hit me and I fell back into something that gasped and one last shot of pain went threw my violently shaking body, the room went black.


	8. Life or Death?

8. Life or death?

I woke up with a tremendous pain, was I alive?

This couldn't be heaven, maybe I was in hell?

My body spasms in pain and I flop like a fish back on to the table, a shriek breaks free of my lips and I shudder as an icy spark shoots into my head.

That's when I heard an Angel sobbing lightly at my side muttering my name over and over again "No, Bella, I need you, so does Renesmee, our daughter, Please…"

It was Edward, Edward was here, for me! My Edward!

I wanted to wake up and comfort him and tell him I was alright, but my body was locked and wouldn't allow me to get up, I was frozen here!

I heard footsteps hurriedly walk into the room, I recognised them to be Carlisle's, I tried to open my eyes, to tell them I was okay, but I wasn't.

"Carlisle? Is she going to be okay?…"

"She will have permanent damage, one way or another Edward, but I don't know where" Carlisle said obviously hoping I was in a sort of consciousness to listen to his warning so I wouldn't freak out.

"No, she can't… I only just got her, so she wasn't fragile, Just me, her and the family…" he sobbed, Edward didn't talk much for the rest of the time Carlisle was in the room, every so often I would feel jabs in my arms or legs, probably Carlisle injecting me, but everyone knew they wouldn't help much. My blood system would reject the medicine or dissolve it into nothing.

A few days passed, I knew something was wrong with me but I couldn't tell what, the pain didn't leave, I noticed that my right ear ached the most, it burned like someone had used petrol to light a fire, my eyes scrunched up in pain, then released so I could look up into the unknown…

I stared into my angels eyes- this was my life- my true soul mate.

His face brightened when he saw I was awake, he tried to get me up but I nodded my head, I couldn't get up, I was in too much pain.

"Bella… there may be some long term damage… do you feel okay?"

This was when I realised that I didn't feel okay, I could barely hear Edward, in one of my ears, I realised that this was the one that had ached and that this may be the permanent damage… I couldn't tell Edward this I was too scared, what if he overreacted? "Bella, are you okay?" he repeated in what seemed to be a whisper. "Umm… yeah" is all that I could say. "It's okay, you don't need to reply to loud" he said soothingly, this was when I realised that I had spoken to loud, to the volume, that I could hear. My face scrunched up in pain but I rested and told no one.

He sat with me for the next two days and gradually every part of my body healed, in the mean time he told me what had happened- Maria was back to get revenge on Alice, but had used me as her target, she had known it would tear the family apart if their newest member of the family had died- she had obviously known more about us than she had let on and she was trying to get Jasper to come and concur the rest of Mexico with her, apparently she had already concurred half of it.

She had thrown me against the wall and knocked me out with her remaining leg and Emmett my big teddy bear brother had grabbed her and thrown her into the fire without ripping her apart.

The person who I had hit when I was knocked out was Jacob, who had a few broken bones but healed within hours, and I had been unconscious for a whole day and at occasions mumbled "ear…ear" I had flushed at this, I was going to try and live without any one finding out about this, I didn't want them worrying, but days after everyone confronted me, they knew something was wrong.

"Bella, just tell us, we know something is wrong…" Edward said soothingly.

I looked at his face, it was filled with concern, he knew something was up.

"Bella, I need to know, if it is serious we may be able to treat it" Carlisle said worried. I was going to have to tell them. My face scrunched up in pain.

"I… just can't explain it" I sobbed into Edward's chest.

"Please, try honey, we'll be here for you always" Esme said sweetly.

" I think… I think…" tears rolled down my cheek "…I may be deaf in one ear" I sobbed again into Edwards chest.

Everyone looked round at each other in shock. I looked into everyone of there faces- there was hurt, pain, disbelief, concern and most of all fear- for me, for Edward, for Renesmee, this may affect me playing with her, I thought with disbelief. After a few minutes, Carlisle asked me and checked my symptoms, he was also pretty sure I was deaf, he examined my ear, and took an x-ray of my head, before going home with Edward and Renesmee. Everyone told me it was going to be okay, just a complication that's all. I wondered while me, Edward and Renesmee were walking home. Was I going to have long term damage? Would this affect my relationships with my family? And last of all would this affect my "oh so" great life?


	9. Earache, Toothache and Heartache

**9. Earache, Toothache and Heartache **

**It had been a few months since the family had found out I was deaf in one ear, I had suffered, I got frequent headaches, I could hardly hear anything that was said and I swear my hearing was getting worse day after day…**

**We were sitting around the table, it was just another evening, I was rubbing my ear, while Carlisle retrieved my ear medicine.**

**It was quiet and quite relaxed in the Cullen household, well until Alice came running down the stairs screaming in her own little excited pixie language. **

"**Edward!" Alice said excitedly.**

**Edward grinned and turned to face the whole family to explain Alice's vision.**

**All he said was "We're moving!"**

**I wasn't as happy as the rest of the family the only other people that shared my concern was Rosalie and Jacob.**

**Rosalie wanted to stayed because she didn't want to move and go back to high school again and Jake didn't want to leave his father Billy and the wolf tribe.**

**I was… well… nervous of starting a new life and I didn't want to leave Charlie behind, he was 70 and was slowly dying. **

**So I decided to go with Edward and the family to say goodbye to Charlie, he didn't know about my "earache" trouble. I would still visit him once a week at least but I was going to miss him dramatically. The visit was saddening and most people felt shock of seeing the once tough Charlie now deteriorating. When I got out of his ward I felt wetness round my eyes and a big, fat tear rolled down my pale face and rolled down my neck, I wiped it away quickly not wanting to hurt Edward, but as usual he noticed and his face went dark, he hated seeing me in pain and just wanted the pain to go away. I comforted him and he refused, by saying that I was the one who needed comforting as such a distressing time. The grief in the Cullen household lasted a few weeks, but it seemed to get gradually better, we were all thinking of Renesmee we didn't want her to have a miserable childhood, maybe she could learn from this experience so when someone died in the family in the future she wouldn't be torn apart so much. Me and Edward continued my studies- he had at last agreed to teach me to fight because in the past it had been up to Emmett and the rest of the family to teach me, but I think Edward was now getting over the fear of me being his fragile little human. Edwards face was twisted up in grief, he didn't like seeing me as his target, when I was human he had wanted to hunt me and drink my blood, but now it wasn't possible but thinking of me as his target still scared him.**

"**Please concentrate Edward" I said. "We need to teach me this in case of an attack so I can help protect my family" I continued. **

**His face went into another spasm of pain but he continued in saying "Ok, if a stronger component than you attacks, do this position to block them getting past you"**

**I smiled and did exactly what he said, he smiled and complimented me.**

**Emmett decided to come and help, which helped a lot and gradually over the next few hours me and Edward had forgiven him for his rude comments. I had a quick fight with Emmett to see if the skill that Edward had taught me earlier worked, and it certainly did, I beat Emmett 3/5 times!**

**A little later Alice skipped into the clearing where we were fighting and shouted to us "Stay here, you three we are all going to play baseball" she grinned.**

**Like she said a few minutes later the whole family ran into the clearing with baseball bats and gear. I smiled, this was something I could beat Alice, the key to the game was to make a split decision so she wouldn't have enough time to act. We always played in the same teams- Me, Edward, Alice and Jasper in one team and Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett in the other team, naturally we needed a referee, we seemed to umm… cheat a lot! So our referee was Jacob, he didn't usually take sides even though once or twice he had naturally let Emmett get away with fouls, it was all part of vampire baseball!**

**The first team to bat was Carlisle's team, he was batting first. Alice always bowled for our team, she had the grace for it. I usually just stood at bases to catch people out- I was a good catcher, Alice was a good batter and Edward was fast so he "retrieved!"**

**As for Jasper he was an all rounder, he was good at all of these things but wasn't as competitive, he was just there for the family, especially Alice. Emmett swung his bat round with impatience and shouted at Alice to bowl. "Come on! We are going to beat you this time!" he said smug winking at Jacob, who was scared out of his wit. Alice gracefully threw the ball and there was a deafening crack as Emmett's bat connected with the ball and sent it flying into the trees. Two blurs ran across the field, Emmett around the bases and Edward double the speed running into the tree's. I saw the ball clearly, my vision was so good that the ball wasn't blurred, I caught it in my right hand and thumped the ball to the base. I heard cheers around me and I smiled, for I knew this was where I belonged. Emmett jokingly grimaced at me then widely smiled and gave me a dainty hi five, he thought I was weak. I showed my teeth and he just laughed and ran like a puppy over to Rosalie, who gave him her "wait until later" smile. Next was Esme to bat, she swung the bat lightly, but this time Alice retrieved the ball, I was so occupied looking at Edward that I didn't realise the ball was heading straight towards me, the ball hit my mouth which caused me to gasp and cup my mouth, but I wasn't bothered when everyone was cooing at me like a little baby, but I wasn't going to admit this didn't hurt as much as my ear sometimes hurt. They called it a bad case of bad luck and "Toothache" I laughed at this and continued the game. In the end our team won by 5 runs, I sighed in happiness when Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms round my waist and kissed by neck. He gave Alice a look to tell her it was her night to baby-sit Renesmee, she glared at Edward, but smiled at a thought. Edward shuddered. "What's wrong?" I asked. She is planning to take us all shopping to buy Renesmee some more clothes" he admitted. I just stared at Alice who had obviously heard and was now laughing with revenge at us, but I didn't care, me and Edward had a whole night alone… Before my heart could start to ache with anticipation, Edward scooped me up into his arms and ran towards our cottage, tonight, well all I could say was, wow, it was going to be a ride and a half!**


	10. Bad day, Good day

10. Bad day, Good day

"Yay!" Alice screamed running down the stair with a wad of money clasped in her hands. Edward groaned in disbelief, I already knew what was wrong, the family had been waiting for this for weeks… Alice's dreaded shopping trip, 12 hours of hell were coming up. Groan.

The room was full of blurs of my family trying to get out of the house before Alice made them come, but she wasn't going to let them spoil her fun! She slammed the door in the person's face who was closest to freedom, Emmett, his face slammed into the door and Esme's favourite door was smashed into shards of colourful glass. Emmett screamed in mock agony then rubbed his nose, jokingly, Esme had a looked that could kill, that was the main feature of the house!

"Ok, we are all going out, we _will_ go shopping for Alice but meanwhile me and Emmett will be out buying a new door!" she shouted. Alice looked smug, Emmett distraught Esme continued "And Emmett will be paying for the new door _and_ buying all of us a gift of _our_ choice!" Edward stood there sniggering at the punishment for his brother, while it was now Esme's turn to look smug as Emmett apologised for his carelessness.

"Ok, we are going to the biggest shopping centre in Europe!" Alice screamed with delight. We all groaned, she had told us over and over again. At the same time we all sighed and said "Westfield Shopping Centre, in White City, West London!"

We got a plane and arrived in a airport they call "Heathrow" we walked around to where we found our cars waiting, we had hired some cars in England, that were exactly the same as the ones we used at home- Mercedes, BMW convertible, Porsche and a Volvo. The trip was quick due to Edward knowing where there was no traffic, we parked in the car park and got out.

I sighed, we were outside the shopping centre and there were masses of queues, Emmett was trailing along behind us with a grimace on his face, and I was already bored.

"Oh My God!" Alice screamed running over to a expensive shoe shop "I…WANT…THEM…SHOES!" she spluttered, getting her credit card out in a flash not even looking at the price. But I did. "£700?" "Yep, but they're…~sighs~…PRADA!" in the end Alice managed to buy- 15 pairs of shoes, 11 handbags, 5 pairs of sunglasses, 20 dresses, 6 pairs of jeans, a whole trolley of baby clothes for Renesmee, two trolleys of clothes for me and everyone else in the family had their only trolley, when Alice had brought the clothes, you could see the amazement of how rich we were on the shop owners faces! We continued to walk into the car park, we were all exhausted, even though we were vampires, but we soldiered on, until eventually we reached the car. Me, Edward, Jacob and Renesmee went in Edwards Volvo, Alice and Jasper went in Alice's Porsche, Rosalie and Emmett went in Rosalie's convertible and Carlisle and Esme went in Carlisle's Mercedes.

The drive to the airport was quiet, even for normal ears, Edward had told me, Renesmee and Jake were asleep, and I just sat staring at the window. The flight took what seemed like forever, it would've been quicker to run! When we eventually got home, after two days of hell, I felt like just doing something fun, anything but that shopping trip was crazy. I told the guys immaturely that I fancied a game of hide and seek, they all looked at me crazily, except from Emmett, who had a grin spread across his face like a little child. "Umm, ok" replied Edward. "Ok, well I saw that Edward was going to be the seeker, so you better start counting Edward!" I heard Alice say. I ran as fast as I could, I decided that I couldn't keep running, Edward was faster than me, so I went somewhere, where there isn't much chance of him smelling me- the sea. I was down there for 15mins and 11 seconds, looking at all the exotic fish, I heard a swish of water and turned round to see Edward grinning back at me, I quickly got out the water and asked him "So, who have you found?" "Just you and Alice, she wasn't too happy" he replied with a grimace on his face, you need to help me find Emmett, I think he went towards Canada" he laughed. "Ok" I said before running in the opposite direction. I ran for another 15 minutes when I came across Emmett's scent. I saw Emmett laying on the floor with blood surrounding him, I screamed, running over to him "Emmett… EMMETT!" I screamed with concern. "No, Emmett, don't die…" and then I stopped, he couldn't die unless he was in fire. I slapped him on the back, while he laughed at me "Whose blood his that?" "Look behind you!" he replied laughing again. I saw a grizzly bear dying slowly "Oh… don't play with your food Emmett!" I tutted, laughing at my joke. I quickly left him, while calling Edward on my cell he answered straight away "Yes?" "I have caught Emmett!" I said delighted "Good, I have found Carlisle and Esme, you look for Jasper, I can smell Rosalie" "Ok, bye" I shut the cell off. I knew Jasper was going to be hard, he used to have to hide from enemies. I sighed, I thought, ahh I knew where he would be- in the south! I ran as fast as I could, sighing with relief when I smelt Jaspers scent, I was right, but where was he, I circled his scent but it disappeared into nothing. Out of desperation I looked up, to see him staring down at me in a tree with a grin on his face, I rolled my eyes and watched him get down "How did you know where I would be?" he said shocked. "Well, your past was in the south, and I'm guessing you know this area well?" I shrugged. Me and Jasper ran back to the house where the whole family were there except Emmett. I sat down next to Edward who gave me a smile, which then turned into a confused look "What's the matter?" I asked. "Emmett is hiding something from me…ha his mind just slipped" he grinned even more. Emmett came into the room smiling but looked scared "No, I am not going to kill you for scaring my wife" he answered Emmett's thoughts. "But… if you do it again I will" Edward gave me a grin. I laughed at Emmett's scared face and wondered if Emmett would break the promise…


	11. Hyperness and The Future

11. Hyperness and The future

"WEEEE!" shouted Emmett at the top of his booming voice.

The Cullen's sighed at Emmett, but continued to do their activities- Esme was gardening, Alice was dressing Renesmee with Rosalie's help, Jasper was sitting calmly watching Alice, Carlisle sat on the sofa with a book in his lap and Edward and Bella were curled up together on the love seat.

"WEEEE!" shouted Emmett for a second time. The family groaned again.

Bella nodded her head and said to Jasper "Is he always like this on Halloween?"

"When he is with Rosalie on their own no…"

"…ok to much info tell me the other bit" Bella cut it grimacing.

"Well generally yes, he is like this on Halloween" he said joining with the rest of his family's grimacing. "WEEEE!" shouted Emmett again. The whole family shouted in unison "SHUT UP EMMETT!" Renesmee giggled and continued being Alice's and Rosalie's play thing. "Ok, Emmett I have an idea" said Bella.

"If you shut up we will play a game!" Emmett immediately shut up. "Ok lets play…" Bella stopped in thought, and Alice butted in "Let's play… shopping!" "That's not a game Alice" Bella sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Ok, lets play… lets go to bed!" Rosalie shouted winking at Emmett.

"No, its not time for bed" said Renesmee not understanding the adult joke. "Yes, Renesmee is right, it's NOT time for bed" Bella said growling.

"We will play… HOPSCOTCH!" shouted Edward with his tongue lolling out at the side like a little kid. "NO! Stop interrupting me please!" Bella shouted.

"We will play…"

"Doctors and Nurses?" Carlisle asked.

"NO!" Bella screamed. Carlisle flinched back in surprise.

"We will play… Musical statues"

Emmett smiled, Rosalie and Alice groaned, because they were wearing dresses and the rest of the family had a "has she gone crazy" expression.

"O…k" said Edward slightly disturbed by his wife's craziness.

Alice jumped up and quickly said "I can't play- I am the music operator"

"No Alice, Jacob is" Bella replied with a smug expression.

The music started and the family all were dancing, all of them gracefully because, of course vampires were graceful!

The music stopped and Emmett was laughing so much that he toppled over into a great heap and caused Jasper to fall over with him, they were now a heap on the floor Emmett was laughing his head off while Jasper cursed at his sanity.

Alice was having wild thoughts about her husband on the floor and Edward was shuddering at her thoughts.

The music started again and this time Edward was in a fit of annoyance at the little pixie that kept putting sick thoughts of both shopping and Jasper into his head.

"Ahh I cant take this much longer!" he groaned and pushed Alice over just when the music stopped. "Your out Alice" Jacob said laughing.

"No!" Alice screamed while hitting Edward wildly, but suddenly she stopped hitting him and her eyes went glassy. She was having a vision.

She suddenly screamed "Oh My, Edward did you see? Did you see?" she said in her high pitch pixie voice.

Edwards face suddenly was beaming "Naturally Alice I see _most _of your visions" he said making the family laugh at his stupid joke.

"Ok, you know Alice said we were going to move soon, well we are moving tomorrow, we are moving to…"

"…Los Angeles!" Rosalie shouted

"No…" Edward sighed

"…France!" Esme shouted

"No…" Edward said angrier.

"Australia for the wild animals!…" Jasper and Emmett shouted at the same time.

"NO! We are going to…Egypt…For a few months!" Edward laughed at the amazement and excitement on everyone's faces.

"Only a few months!" Bella grumbled.

"It is to hot for Jacob and Nessie, and anyway we want to see the world don't we?" Edward replied

"So… Egypt it is…" Carlisle said.

"…Oh No… I need to get packing my clothes!" Alice screamed while running out the room.

The room was a blur while each of the family packed their most prized possessions.

Edward packed his music collection.

Bella packed Wuthering heights and other books and photos she had.

Renesmee packed her toys and books.

Jacob packed things from his tribe.

Carlisle packed his medical instruments and tons of books and records.

Esme packed most of the furniture.

Jasper packed his photos and memories.

Alice, well you guessed it….she packed…clothes!

Emmett packed stuff that little kids would play with, yoyos, board games.

Rosalie packed shoes, clothes, makeup and hair products.

They were all ready to go and were 10 miles down the road when a little voice in the back said "I need the toilet" it wasn't Emmett for once being stupid, it was Renesmee.

They set of again to go and catch their flight…


	12. Camels, Parties and Hassle

12. Camels, Parties and Hassle

I knew it was going to be hot, but not this hot, it was like being baked in an oven, and people thought that I was hot when they touched me! Thought Jacob.

Edward snickered, and Jacob gave him a scowl back.

"Hey what do you two find so funny?" Bella said coming over.

"I didn't find it funny" Jacob replied angrily.

"Jacob thought he was hot, but he is nothing compared to this!" Edward said laughing.

Bella joined in mockingly.

"Uhh, your both so annoying" Jacob said before running off to find Nessie.

Nessie was in her new bedroom, it was smaller than her old room but she liked it more, there was a cute little window that was like a seat so she could sit up there at night.

"Hi Nessie" A voice said from the door way.

She jumped at the sound and then smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hi, Jake!" she said jumping lightly into his arms.

They were a thing- not girlfriend and boyfriend- but best friends.

Nessie smiled at the thought, maybe when she was older they would date- that's if Nessie didn't find someone else who she really wanted to be with in the meantime.

"So what have you been up to?" Jake asked amused at Nessie's dream like expression

She quickly snapped out of it, looking around dazed.

"Umm, not much just unpacking" she said looking pointedly at the boxes crammed gull of clothes and toys.

"Do you need any help?" he asked showing his muscles laughing.

Nessie joined in laughing.

"Ok. Could you put my wardrobe there?" she said pointing to the other side of the room.

"My bed there" she said pointing to another corner

"And my toys arranged on the shelves there" she said smiling

"Bye, Thanks for your help, I will be back later!" she said smiling and running out the door.

Jacob grunted and muttered something about help being nice.

Nessie ran to her parents.

"Ok, the plan is set, Jake is busy tidying my room up, now do what you have to do!"

Bella and Edward laughed at their daughter.

"We knew we could trust you to get him busy for a while said Edward laughing.

"Okay, so what's the plan?"

The rest of the family gradually came by and start helping with the arrangements for Jakes surprise.

An hour later and they were ready.

"Okay everyone he is coming"

The Cullen's had organised Jake a party because it was his birthday soon, they had paid for the whole wolf tribe to come and visit him and be involved in the party, they had invited his father Billy and his sisters Rachel and Rebecca.

Everyone was here and they were all ready sitting in the front room, with a cake, balloons, presents and music.

Everyone could hear him walking down the stairs and heard him shout out.

"Where is everyone?! Nessie I finished tidying your room!"

Nessie snickered.

And he obviously heard because he bounded into the room and was greeted by a chorus of Happy Birthday. When everyone stopped singing and Nessie had bounded up to him and hugged him, he let out a whistle and said "I thought you had forgot my Birthday!" he laughed to himself.

Everyone gave him their presents and hugged him in turn.

Bella was last and had tears around her eyes "I cant believe my best friend is now older than me!" he laughed and she joined in.

"You better be grateful for this present, I got hassled loads at the markets by the Egyptian sellers, one even noticed I was a demon!" she laughed and he shook with pride.

It was a huge box nearly bigger than the room.

It had air holes in it, and he could hear something inside, something alive.

Bella saw his confusion and said.

"Think of it as your pet" she said laughing.

He gave her a strange look.

He peeled the side of the box off and to his amazement he saw a camel!

He was lost for words and the room erupted in cheers of laughter at his astonished face.


End file.
